Two Hearts Becoming One
by neomoon585
Summary: Ben and Melody are finally getting married on Melody's home planet on Anur Transyl. But when an old enemy from the past crashes their wedding and steals the groom, Melody would have to save Ben and face her father's killer. Will Melody succeed? or will she take a path of vengeance and lose him in the process?
1. Getting Ready

**Here's a story requested from Skellington girl. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Ben 10 characters or Melody (Skellington Girl's OC)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two Become One**

**Chapter 1: Getting Ready**

* * *

A week has passed since Ben had proposed to Melody after saving her from Mad Ben and soon, she will be his wife. When they told Whampire and the others the news, they couldn't contain the joy they felt. It wasn't long that the couple decided that the wedding will be held on Anur Transyl, which is Melody's, her father's, and Whampire's home planet.

As soon as they got there, Ben was nervous that he would have a déjà vu moment since the inhabitants didn't exactly like him in the past. But thanks to Melody, Whampire, and the plumbers, they managed convince the inhabitants to hold the wedding here not only for Ben, but also, to their princess Melody, the daughter of Alexander and rightful heir to the throne.

"I know that it's been a while since I came here, but now, I'm not sure that this is a good idea." Ben said nervously, recalling the difficult times he had on this planet.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get through this together." Melody said as she held his hand. "Besides, the only thing you should worry is the preparations for our wedding."

"I wish we could just get this over with already. I really can't wait until we're married, Melody."

"Me too, Ben." She answered softly as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey Melody, your dad was a plumber and the prince of this planet, right?" Ben asked as he realized that she is the rightful heir.

"That's right. He was the prince, that is, until he left for Earth to protect me and raise me." Melody said sadly. "Then he died about a year ago during a mission."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ben said softly. "So, if that's true, then who's been ruling here?"

Whampire then joined the couple as he heard their conversation. "Well, that would be my uncle, Lord Shade. He ruled the area ever since Alexander left and has been waiting for you to take his place someday. I would like for you two to meet him."

Melody and Ben nodded as they went towards the castle where the King Shade ruled. When they saw him, he looked like an older version of Whampire but with a dark grey robe outlined with green, a neon green mask, pale skin, and sharp yellow teeth. The ruler stood up and greeted his guests as everyone else bowed.

"Welcome, Ben Tennyson, Wielder of the Omnitrix. Welcome, Princess Melody, daughter of Prince Alexander. And welcome to you, nephew. I'm glad to see that you are well."

Whampire nodded as he came hug his uncle. "We've been waiting for your return for years now, Melody. We know that you're finally being able to bring peace to our world once you take your throne."

"Thank you, Shade. But for now, I'm planning to get married to my fiancé, Ben first." Melody suggested it.

"She's right, uncle." Whampire answered. "She's still too young to take over. If you don't mind, will you keep ruling until you retire? Then Melody will gladly take your place."

King Shade looked at Melody who nodded in agreement to what Whampire said. "If that is what you wish."

"Thank you very much!" She said happily as she turned to Ben. "Shall we start preparing?"

"I thought you never ask." He gladly answered as they left the castle.

* * *

Since then, Melody and Ben were always running around, working with people to prepare for the wedding. Flowers needed to be checked on, rings needed to be bought, and cakes needed to be made. Within a day before the wedding, Melody's dress and Ben's suit were finally complete.

Everyone was helping preparing the alter: Snare-Oh was helping with the decorations, Blitzwolfer and Frankenstrike were bringing the wedding cake which was a big, nine layer, chocolate cake with white icing decorated with green lining, green and blue flowers, and Rook Blonko was placing the chairs alongside the other Plumbers and his love Rachel.

"The Plumbers are doing a fine job." Blitzwolfer said.

"Are the decorations to your liking, Rook?" Snare-Oh said as he finished with them. Rook saw the decorations with awe. They were green, blue, and white streamers; plenty of flowers and a white carpet leading to the beautiful alter.

"Perfect." Rook smiled. "You've done well."

"They are beautiful." Rachel said happily.

Ben was watching from inside the ship as Whampire helped him try on the tuxedo. The tuxedo was white with a green bow tie on his neck and white shoes. Whampire was only had to wear a dark blue bow since he doesn't need a suit.

"I'm so nervous about this." Ben said as many questions were popping in his head. "Am I doing the right thing? Will Melody really going to do this with me?"

"If I know Melody, and I do, I'm sure that she's feels the same way." Whampire said he smiled. "Besides I can't think of anyone better to be her husband."

"Thanks Whampire. That means a lot." Ben thanked him. "If there's anything you need, just say the word."

"There is one thing if I may." Whampire said.

"And what's that?" Ben asked as he wondered.

"Ben Tennyson, it would be my honor to get Melody when it's time and escort her to the alter for your marriage. And I know that the others will escort her too."

"You don't need to ask that. I'm sure Melody would want you to escort her anyway. And I'll be happy if the other helped out as well."

"Thank you, Ben. You made me the happiest Vladat today." Whampire said as he came closer to the window. "I think that I'll go check on the bride to be."

"You do that and I'll supervise!" Ben shouted out "Say what's it gonna take to get the groom some refreshments around here?!"

* * *

Melody was trying on her wedding dress in her room at the castle. It was a sleeveless white dress, with purple diamonds sown at the top half of it and the skirt had cotton on the bottom and the top had beautiful patterns. The dress also included a veil that reached her waist, and white gloves that reached her elbows and white slippers.

She suddenly heard the door knocking and Whampire and her mother came in. Her mother was surprised at her daughter's beauty and she almost shed some tears.

"You look as beautiful as I did when I married your father." She said.

"Thanks Mom. I'm just glad that all my friends and family will be here to celebrate our marriage." Melody said softly.

"It would mean so much to us. Your father would be so proud of you." Whampire said.

Melody sighed as she misses her father, the great Prince Alexander, who died as a hero. "I wish he was here."

"Oh, sweety. He is... in here." Her mother said as she placed her hand in Melody's heart. "Once you love someone, they stay in your heart forever."

Melody hugged her mother tightly as they shed happy tears and Whampire joined the hug as well.

"It's getting late. You should get some rest." Whampire said.

"Now? But it's still early." Melody groaned.

"You have a big day tomorrow and you don't want to get tired for it, do you?"

"I hate it when you make more sense than me." Melody said as her mother and Whampire left. "Good night."

"Good night, Princess." Whampire said as he closed the door and Melody went to bed, hoping for her special day to be perfect.

* * *

**Neomoon585's words: I hope you like it, Skellington girl. And I appreciated you for reading my story and reviewing it.**

**There's more to the story, so keep reading.**

**To everyone else, please don't forget to review because I love reading them.**


	2. Wedding Crashers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Ben 10 characters or Melody (Skellington Girl's OC)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two Hearts Becoming One**

**Chapter 2: Wedding Crashers  
**

* * *

Morning came as Melody was still in bed as she ignored the hustle and bustle of the plumbers outside her room. She rolled onto her stomach and pulled the covers over her head to cover most of the sounds outside. She suddenly heard someone calling her name and realized it was Rook Blonko.

"Princess Melody, you must rise. You must rise for the day, for today is the day of your wedding."

She groaned in her sleep until she immediately woke up as she realized that the day is finally here. "Coming!" She got up and went to get herself ready.

While walking down the halls, she looked through the windows and saw that there were more plumbers than yesterday.

"Whoa! What's with all the extra security?" She said out loud.

"I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions." Melody heard Blitzwolfer coming her way. "Royal weddings do bring out the strangest of guests."

They even saw Magister Max Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Gwendolyn, and the Galvan partners Blukic and Driba outside organizing the plumbers.

"I see your point." She said.

"Now let's get going. We have work to do." He ran off to do his job.

Melody was excited but also nervous as she wondered why the extra guards, but she can't let that bother her now. She went towards the dressing room to get ready.

* * *

Lord Shade was pacing in his throne room in deep thought. He stopped as he heard the door opening and saw his nephew Whampire coming in.

"You wanted to see me uncle?" He said.

"Yes. It's good that you came here as soon as you could."

"Well, I was going to see you anyway because I wanted to ask you about why there are more plumbers here than yesterday?" Whampire wondered.

Shade sighed as he explained. "You mustn't tell Ben or Melody about this." Whampire nodded in agreement as he continued. "I summoned them here. I requested a major increase in security."

"Of course you would. There's a big wedding here, remember?" Whampire reminded his uncle.

Shade shook his head. "It has nothing to do with the wedding. A threat has been made against Anur Transyl." Whampire gasped as he said that. "We don't know who is responsible for this, but I requested that the Plumbers come here to provide additional protection. The burden of keeping this planet safe and secure rest squarely on my shoulders. As king, I have to stay focus and keep this task on hand as my top priority."

"Now I understand why you don't want Melody to know." Whampire said sadly. "Is there anything I should do?"

"Only to make sure that nothing happens to either Ben or Melody on this day." Shade declared him.

"I will, because I made a promise to Alexander to keep Melody safe." Whampire said surely as Lord Shade nodded.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, outside of Anur Transyl in space-**

"Vilgax, are we ready for an attack?" asked a robot minion. Vilgax sat on his seat in his ship bearing no expression as he waited. "Position the ships and ready the lasers. We attack in an hour." The Conqueror ordered roughly.

"Yes sir, Lord Vilgax, right away!" the robot replied as he was dismissed. Vilgax decided to take this moment to talk to himself. "Soon this entire planet will be conquered by me! I will finally get rid of Ben Tennyson and the plumbers once and for all!" He gave what seemed to be and evil laugh.

"Vilgax, our contact is on the line sir!" The minion interrupted.

Vilgax growled until he permitted it. "Put him on."

The screen appeared in front of him and a tall shadowy figure spoke to him in a raspy voice. "Vilgax, don't forget our agreement: You may conquer the world but it will be ruled by ME!"

"I told you, I will let you keep this filthy planet and we'll deliver you this princess whom is Ben's soon to be bride, as promise!" Vilgax declared.

"A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, Vilgax. I grow impatient with your puny gestures! Give me the princess or the deal is off! And your precious life energy will the price!"

The screen disappeared and Vilgax then growled as he waited for the attack.

* * *

**Later outside the Castle**

Melody wore the dress that she wore last night as the wedding commences. Rook and Kevin wore black tuxedos that complemented their hair and eyes. Gwendolyn and Rachel were wearing the bridesmaid's dresses which were green and light blue respectively.

The girls were off to the side watching the ceremony take place in front of their eyes. Both stood in awe at what was about to happen. Lord Shade stood in front of the alter as he watched the bride being escorted by his nephew and his alien friends.

Ben and his alien princess stood between all of them, staring at one another. Ben stared into Melody's bright eyes a moment longer before the wedding started. "We are gathered here today (SKIPPING THIS)"

"If there's any reason why these two should not be wed, Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Suddenly, Ben heard something was coming. Melody heard something as well coming in their direction, something big. Ben then took her down to the ground as he warned everyone. "Get down! It's an invasion!" after that was said everyone took cover. **CRASH! BANG! BA-BOOM!** Lasers were firing at the ceremony about four yards from where the couple was standing. Thankfully, our heroes escaped this.

King Shade was outraged! "What is the meaning of this?! Who dares attack us in our time of peace?!"

"Well sir, by the looks of it, it seems to be one of Vilgax's war ships!" Max Tennyson smartly replied. For a moment, everything was in chaos, everyone panicked. Rook finally stops the long silence by saying, "Plumbers, those of you who can still fight must defend the people, the rest of you, take the innocents away from danger!"

"SIR!" They agreed as they joined their comrade in combat.

"Why would Vilgax attack this planet? Hasn't he conquered enough planets?" Gwendolyn asked.

Ben was the one to answer this, "Yeah, but it looks like he needs one more for his collection. I'm guessing Vilgax wants to take over this planet. Don't believe a word he says, he is not the type to negotiate."

"What shall we do, Uncle?" Whampire asked afraid of the answer.

"Whatever we can to protect our people and our home. If that means war, then so be it." He answered flatly.

"No! You can't! If you fight Vilgax, it'll be the death of this planet!" Max exclaimed.

"Max is right, your majesty, our enemy has highly advanced technology. If you start a war, many will die." Rook said.

"Even so," Lord Shade said as he rose from the ground, "we will stand to protect our planet for we don't take kindly to dictators."

"Then it looks like it's Hero Time!" Ben said as he turned on his omnitrix, but before he could go alien, something was fired onto his face stopping his movement. It was a Corruptura!

"BEN!" Melody and her friends said together.

"Ben! Snap out of it!" Melody tried to shake him out of his stance.

"I can't!" Ben grunted in his place. Everyone heard someone cackling and saw a figure from the castle's tower. He flew towards them and everyone gasped as they realized who it was.

"YOU!" Whampire growled as the figure came to view. It was a Vladat with sharp yellow teeth and red and black armor with a long red robe covering his legs. It was no other than Lord Transyl himself!

"Am I too late to join the wedding?" He sneered. "Well, I see that the family's all here." He then saw Melody as he came closer. "Well, well, if it isn't the princess Melody, daughter of the infamous Alexander. My, you're even beautiful than I ever imagined." He said as he grabbed her chin but was slapped away by Whampire.

"Get your hands off her, Transyl! You have no right to be here!" He growled as Snare-Oh, Blitzwolfer, and Frankenstrike growled as well shielding Melody from the evil vladat.

"It looks like the princess has some bodyguards, not that they will help!" He chuckled evilly. "You're just in the way of my prize, just like Alexander, but I got rid of him myself."

"What?! You're the one who took him away from him!" Melody growled as she tried to attack him but he dodged her and she fell to the ground.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Temper, Temper, child. I wouldn't dream of fighting you." The evil Vladat answered.

"WHY NOT!?" She growled as she bared her fangs.

"Because I don't want to lower myself to such barbaric methods." He answered.

"You'll never get away with this!" She shouted.

"Oh I'll doubt that. Isn't that right, Ben?" He answered to Ben who nodded due to the Corruptura controlling him.

Melody ran to him but Lord Transyl blocked her way. "Ah, ah, ah! Don't want your groom to get hurt now, do you?" He taunted as he threatened her to hurt Ben.

"Don't you dare hurt him, YOU MONSTER!" She yelled.

"Now why would I hurt him when the real prize is you?" Melody gasped as he said that.

"Ever since you were born, I always wanted you to grow up so that you will be my queen, but that foolish Prince Alexander was in my way for both my throne and queen and ran away with you. When I heard you were getting married right here, my plan was to capture your groom and let Vilgax destroy my enemies while you surrender and marry me instead." Lord Transyl cackled as Melody watched in horror. "He may not be weak, but he is under my total control now!"

Everyone gasped as they watched. "Ben! NO!" His friends cried out to him.

"Soon I will rule this planet once again and feed on my subjects for all eternity!" The vladat gloated.

"No! You won't!" Lord Shade answered coldly. "You may have made it impossible for Ben Tennyson to perform his duties, but now that you have so foolishly revealed yourself, I CAN PROTECT MY SUBJECTS FROM YOU!"

Shade and Transyl charged against each other and fought, but Transyl fought unfairly and used Whampire as a shield, stopping Shade from attacking his nephew. Transyl used this chance to slash Shade's back and defeated him. Everybody gasped as the good king fell injured from battle.

"UNCLE!" Whampire cried out as he came to him.

"You ruled this place long enough and now it's time for its true king to return to the throne!" Lord Transyl cackled.

"The throne belongs to Melody! LONG LIVE PRINCESS MELODY!" Snare-Oh cried out as all the inhabitants joined in.

"LONG LIVE PRINCESS MELODY!"

Lord Transyl growled. "SILENCE!" He then grabbed Ben and called out to Melody. "If you ever want to see your groom again, you will surrender and be my queen! If not, then you'll have the honor of seeing both your home and your love perish before your eyes. You'll have until midnight to decide!"

Melody stared in shock as the evil Vladat flew towards the castle with Ben in his grasp.

It was settled. Anur Transyl would go to war with Vilgax to defend itself. Melody had a really bad feeling about this. She knew something bad was about to erupt in this hole of disasters.

* * *

**Uh-Oh! Looks like trouble. What will happen next?**

**Longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Please don't forget to review because I love reading them.**


	3. The Terrible Duel

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Ben 10 characters or Melody (Skellington Girl's OC)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two Hearts Becoming One  
**

**Chapter 3: The Terrible Duel**

* * *

Melody was in her room pacing. She has to save Ben but in order to do that; she must give herself up to her father's killer.

"What should I do? No matter what I do, I just can't seem to help myself or anyone." She then went to her bed and placed her hand in her heart as she sighed.

"Oh father, if you are with me now, please come to me. If ever there was a time I needed the benefit of your wisdom, it is now."

Suddenly she sensed something appearing in front of her and saw her father's spirit right in front of her eyes.

**_"Yes, my daughter. I am here."_**

"Lord Transyl has issued me a choice to whether I give myself up for the safety of my love ones or let them die if I refuse. What should I do?"

**_"This time had to come, the time to face your past and the future. You must face Lord Transyl in a final battle to defend your right as the true heir."_**

"Yes, but is it the right time? Am I ready to face him alone on his own terms?"

**_"There's only one person who can answer that question, Melody: YOU. You must search within yourself for the answer and you will know when the time is right."_**

_"_Of course, Father. What you say makes sense. If I am to assume the mantle of Queen, I must be responsible for this decision myself. No one else can help."

**_"Wise words, my daughter. And whatever happens, I want you to know that I will always be proud to have had such a daughter."_**

She then saw her father disappearing into thin air as she shed some tears. "Thank you, father and Goodbye."

* * *

It's just three hours away before midnight and time is running out. In the Plumber's ship, everyone was discussing their plans to save Ben.

"We have to save Ben!" Gwendolyn argued to the group.

"We know, but we can't agree to Lord Transyl's terms. It's blackmail!" Frankenstrike declared.

Then Whampire came to the group after tending his uncle's wounds.

"How's Lord Shade?" Snare-Oh asked his friend.

"He'll be fine, but he needs a lot of rest. The injury is taken care of, but his strength needs time to recover." Whampire answered solemnly.

"Your uncle is lucky to be alive. He couldn't have been killed!" Kevin declared. "Don't you want to avenge him, dude?"

"I follow Melody! For now, she's in charge." Whampire shouted to Kevin.

"I long for the day Lord Transyl is gone for good!" Dr. Viktor shouts out his thoughts.

"I hear you loud and clear!" Kuphulu agreed as well.

Everyone shouted out their suggestions until Rook interrupted them. "Everyone, the longer we wait, the more powerful our enemy grows."

"Rook's right. We have to find a way to save Ben and stop him for good!" Whampire agreed.

Nobody noticed Melody coming towards them as she made her decision. "There's only one solution: I have to defeat Lord Transyl once and for all!"

Everybody gasped as her decision. "How do you do that?" Blitzwolfer asked her.

"Maybe you could exile him." Blukic declared his idea as Melody nodded.

"That may work, but first I have to find a way to face him alone. I'm going to suggest his terms in order to get closer to him and challenge him to a duel."

The whole crowd stared in shock as she finished her speech.

"You can't challenge him. I won't let you!" Whampire argued to her. "Because of Transyl, I've lost Alexander, my dear friend. I won't lose you too!"

Melody smiled softly as she then hugged Whampire. He was surprised at first but hugged her in return.

"You won't lose me. I have to try for my family, my home, and my love. Let me face him!" She declared as everything thought for a moment.

"I understand, Melody." Max Tennyson agreed. "For your father's sake, we will stand aside and leave this to the daughter of Alexander."

Melody then smiled as everyone knew that she is capable of taking care of herself.

"Thank you." She then saw that the time for her to decide was drawing near. "It's time."

* * *

Inside the Castle, Lord Transyl was in his throne room as he watched through the window the chaos that is occurring outside. He grinned evilly at the sight.

"Soon this whole planet will be mine." He said to himself. Ben was struggling to keep his control of his body, but as long as the corruptura was on him, he is trapped in the vladat's control.

"You won't get away with this! Melody and the Plumbers won't ever give in to your terms!"

"Oh, she will. After all, she will give anything to ensure your safety." Lord Transyl taunted as he then began to sing.

_This day is going to be perfect_

_The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small_

_All those armor loving bores_

_Say I look great in uniform_

_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all! _

Melody began running towards the castle as she too sang to give encouragement.

_This day is going to be perfect_

_The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small_

_But instead of having cake_

_With all my friends to celebrate_

_My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all... _

**[Lord Transyl]**

_I care not a thing about the ring_

_I won't partake in any cake _

_Vows, well I'll be lying when I say_

_That through any kind of weather _

_I'll want us to be together _

_The truth is I don't care for her at all _

_No I do not love the bride! _

_For my heart is dead inside _

_But I still want her to be all mine! _

**[Ben]**

_We must escape before it's too late_

_Find a way to save the day_

_Hope, I'll be lying if I say _

_"I don't fear that I may lose her _

_To one who wants to use her _

_Not care for, love, and cherish her each day"_

_For I oh so love the bride _

_Oh in my heart, she does reside_

_Oh, my Melody, I'll soon be by your side  
_

Lord Transyl looked out his window and grinned as he saw Melody entering his castle alone.

**[Lord Transyl]**

_Finally the moment has arrived _

_For me to take a very lucky bride _

**[Ben]**

_Oh, the wedding we won't make_

_She'll end up marrying a fake _

_Princess Melody will be… _

**[Lord Transyl]**:_ …mine, all mine. [evil laugh]_

* * *

Inside the Castle, Melody opened the doors to the throne room and came face to face with the Vladat.

"So, Princess. You decided to turn up."

"Did you doubt that I would?" She sneered at him. The vladat chuckled at her bravery.

"So what is your choice?"

"Personally, I would have said 'Over my dead body!' but I decided this: Since we are rulers, I challenge you to a duel. Winner gets the throne!"

"You think you could waltz in here and take right over?" He growled at her. "Very well, but you asked for it! Let it be known that this battle is for the crown of Anur Transyl."

"I accept on one condition: that the loser accept the outcome of the duel and respects the winner as the true ruler!"

"Very well, I accept your terms!" He said as he set Ben free from his control.

Both vladats then charged with their claws and clashed. Ben cringed as the battle begun. This is the battle that will determine the fate of the planet and they both knew it. The battle kept on for a few minutes with either side winning. Melody clashed with Transyl and managed to slice his chest when she got the chance. The captain chuckled evilly as he underestimated his foe.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you just because you're a girl." He taunted.

"I didn't think so although I don't know what would be more humiliating: being beaten by a girl or being beaten by the true heir to the throne?" She taunted back.

Lord Transyl growled as he charged at her but she blocked him just in time and shove him off.

"Had enough?" Melody shouted out.

"What? One lucky strike and you think I'm finished?" The vladat growled. "You're just like your pitiful father. And it seems that you're dying to be like him! Let's see if I can help you out!"

Melody was about to strike but Transyl dodged at the last minute. He took this chance and slashes at her left arm. She was breathing heavily as she holds her arm in pain and glared at Transyl.

Ben was about to help her but Melody stopped him, reminding him that this fight is personal. She then saw the Vladat charging at her, but she grabbed him and threw him across the room hard. She kept him on the ground with her claws on his neck as he struggled to get up, despite his injuries.

"Mercy." He spoke in a raspy voice.

"You have some nerve asking for mercy!" She spoke angrily at him. "You're responsible for taking away my father, Transyl! Do you really think I can forgive that? You showed no mercy for him or for his family. You don't deserve any!"

"But that was all in the past, now."

"But I'm still fatherless, aren't I? And I promised myself that you would pay for that someday!" She answered.

Lord Transyl then saw threw some ashes that he found from the rubble and threw them at her face, blinding her and escaped her grasp.

"You want to meet Alexander? Then I will take you there, ON THE OTHER SIDE!" He then charged at her with claws extended for a finishing move.

"Melody!" Ben cried out to warn her.

She quickly defended herself by dodging the attack on time and used her claws to slash out Lord Transyl's right eye, thus winning the duel.

Melody breathed heavily as she came towards the wounded vladat. "All right, Princess, you win. Get it over with. One swipe and I am out of your life forever!"

She stared at him but shook her head. "That would be the easy way out. You don't deserve it! I am not going to become the monster that killed my father. It ends here."

Lord Transyl sighed in defeat. Ben came over Melody and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Better than ever." She said as she then kissed him on the lips and he accepted it.

* * *

The war was over. Vilgax escaped, but not without some injuries and humiliation to take it home with, and the drones were located and destroyed thanks to the plumbers.

The group went towards the castle to find the couple and stopped when they saw the two of them waking towards them while dragging Lord Transyl behind them.

"Ben, you're alright!" Gwendolyn came towards her cousin and hugged him tightly.

"Melody!" Whampire came to her and hugged her as well. He saw that she had some cuts, bruises, and a large scratch on her arm. "You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine. Hey Max, I got another one for you." She said as she gave him Lord Transyl who accepted him and shackled him. She then saw that Lord Shade was okay as well, only bandaged on his back.

"Shade! How you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. It takes more than a scratch like that to kill me, Princess. I see that you have won the battle." She nodded until she said.

"If I may, I would like to say a few words."

"Go ahead." The kind ruler let the princess speak as she rose to the entrance as she got the inhabitants' attention.

"I, Princess Melody, am now the rightful heir to the throne and Queen of Anur Transyl! I promise to rule with the same justice and wisdom as did my father, the great Prince Alexander. I do further decree that Transyl's life be spared, but he is to be banished from this planet forever. He may seek other worlds but he is never to return to my kingdom again!"

Transyl heard the speech and sighed. "I accept your conditions, Melody, as we agreed. I acknowledge Melody as the true Ruler of Anur Transyl!"

Everyone cheered for Melody's victory as well as the defeat of the Vladat.

As the Plumbers took the evil vladat away for good, Whampire then came to the couple.

"It looks like the wedding's is ruined." He said disappointed.

"No, the wedding's still on and after today, our love have grown much stronger, didn't it?" Ben said to Melody as she smiled.

"We'll prepare it once again just like the old one, except better." She said.

She and Ben shared one more kiss in the mouth before they joined their friends to celebrate.

* * *

**The dark time was over now the real wedding can finally begin.**

**Find out on the final chapter!**

**FYI: I don't own the song which is called "This day aria." If you guys want to look it up, I suggest the male version for this one.**

**Please don't forget to review because I love reading them.**


	4. A Perfect Love

**Finally I uploaded the final Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Ben 10 characters or Melody (Skellington Girl's OC)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two Hearts Becoming One  
**

**Chapter 4: A Perfect Love**

* * *

Things were hectic over the next few days since the attack, but many people helped out, even the inhabitants, with the cleaning and the preparations, much to the relief of the people working hard to get everything in order.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and lovely. Ben stood up at the alter with Rook, Max, and Kevin. He was looking nervously towards the door that leads from the palace down a path to where he stood. They were having the wedding outside the castle with plenty of people here, plumbers, families, and other aliens from allied planets.

With everything done, now all that was left to do is wait for the bride.

'Where is she,' Ben thought, his hands twitching nervously, hidden by his cape.

The music started.

**(With Melody)**

Lilly (Melody's distant cousin) and Rook Ben stood with their basket full of flowers or pillow with two rings on it, waiting patiently to go down the aisle first. Melody, however, was being dragged from the nearest room by Whampire.

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T," Melody cried, clinging to the door. "THERE'S TOO MANY PEOPLE!"

Sanre-Oh and Frankenstrike gave a great tug, and managed to pull her free from the door. Blitzwolfer handed her the bouquet of white and yellow roses and pushed her forward.

Snare-Oh said comforted her. "Come on Melody, you've been waiting for this day ever since Ben proposed to you. Don't get nervous."

"Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it." Frankenstrike kindly said.

Melody clutched her roses tightly, gulping as Snare-Oh and Frankenstrike pushed open the castle doors that lead outside. The two walked back over and Whampire patted Melody's shoulder.

"My dear, since when are you nervous? Come on. Any girl who can face Lord Transyl can handle a simple wedding." He offered her his arm. She took it with a determined and caring look on her face. Whampire always seemed to know just what to tell her to give her back her confidence.

Lilly and Rook Ben hurried ahead of the group. Lilly, looking very adorable in a pale pink dress, threw rose petals as she walked while Rook Ben held up the cushion with the rings looking very proudly.

"Oh, that's the princess?"

"She's so beautiful."

"I never knew that Earthlings married young too."

"What a lovely dress."

"The groom's a very lucky guy to marry a beautiful princess."

Whispers could be heard as Melody walked down the aisle with her three brother-like friends Snare-Oh, Blitzwolfer, and Frankenstrike and Whampire escorting her like a father should. She smiled when she spotted Ben, standing there, looking just as nervous as she did. But as she looked at him, she felt all her nervousness vanish.

When they finally reached the alter, Whampire nodded and handed Melody's hand to Ben, who accepted it and pulled the girl towards himself. He pulled back the vale and smiled at her, receiving a smile in return.

The music stopped and King Shade cleared his throat. ""Ladies and Gentlemen, Friends and Families, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Princess Melody and Ben Tennyson. The strength of their commitment is clear and their love is undeniable. Do you, Ben Tennyson, take Melody to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in life until death do you part?

"For life and even in death, I do," Ben proclaimed, smiling at Melody.

"And do you, Princess Melody, take Ben, to be you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health; in life until death do you part," the king asked, looking at Melody.

"Forever and for always, I do," Melody announced.

"May we have the rings please?"

Rook Ben happily hurried up and held up the cushion for the two being wed to reach. Ben took Molly's golden ring and held it up, holding up her left hand. "With this ring, I do declare you my wife, my soul mate, my love, for all eternity," he recited, putting the ring on her ring finger.

Melody took Ben's ring, and smiling, repeated the same phrase, "With this ring, I do declare you my husband, my soul mate, my love, for all eternity." She put the ring on his ring finger.

"It is with deep pride that I know happily pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" the king called loudly.

Ben bent his head a little and pressed his lips firmly against Molly's. Without warning, he wrapped his arm around her waist and spun his wife around, their lips still locked in a kiss. People started to clap, whistles punctuated the air.

Melody's mother was crying as well as Snare-Oh and Frankenstrike, Whampire was sniffling, and even Rook Blonko and Kevin were rubbing their eyes.

"Are you crying?" Gwendolyn and Rachel asked the boys as they saw their tears.

"Of course not!" Rook declared. "It is liquid pride!"

"Yeah, it's a totally different thing!" Kevin said as he wiped his eyes clean.

The girls giggled at their boyfriends who are not as tough as they said to be.

* * *

At the reception, everyone was gathered in the gardens, several large tables of food set up along with many circular tables meant to be sat at. On a stage that had been set up, a nine layer chocolate cake with white icing and purple and blue roses on it with green iced edges sat. All the children were looking at it hungrily.

After awhile, Max and Whampire walked up to the stage with the two newlyweds and called for silence.

"Everyone, we thank you very much for coming," Melody called, waving to everyone and beaming brightly. "Really, thank you."

"It means a lot to us to have so many kind people at our wedding to bless our future," Ben said, bowing to the group as they all cheered for the newlyweds.

Snare-Oh then shouted out as he began to play the DJ. "Let's get this party started!" He then threw the microphone to Rachel who began to sing.

**_Love is in bloom_**

**_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,_**

**_Two hearts becoming one_**

**_A bond that cannot be undone because_**

**_Love is in bloom_**

**_A beautiful bride, a handsome groom_**

**_I said love is in bloom_**

**_You're starting a life and making room_**

**_For us (For us, For us...)_**

Ben and Melody smiled as they danced to the music while the others joined in as well. Kevin danced with Gwendolyn, Rook with Rachel and even Whampire danced with Melody after Ben lets her.

**Your special day**

_**We celebrate now, the alien way**_

_**Your friends are all right here**_

_**Won't let these moments disappear because**_

_**Love is in bloom**_

_**A beautiful bride, a handsome groom**_

_**I said love is in bloom**_

_**You're starting a life and making room**_

_**For us, (For us... For us... Aah...)**_

"Best. Wedding. EVER!" Rook Ben shouted out as he danced with Lilly and the children.

After the dance, Max Tennyson announced to everyone. "And now the bride and groom will cut the cake." He finished as he handed Melody and Ben the knife.

Melody smiled innocently at her husband, a plan forming in the back of her head as she and he cut the first two slices of cake.

"Ladies first," Ben said, smiling. Melody picked up a slightly larger piece of the cake, and smiled up at Ben.

"Ben, EAT CAKE!" She shoved the cake at his face. Many people gasped while the kids started laughing at the shocked look on Ben's face. However, it soon turned into a smirk as he picked up a piece of cake and smashed it into Molly's face, getting a good amount of icing in her hair.

"Oh, you did not just do that! It took them like, forty-five minutes to do my hair," Melody exclaimed, wiping the cake from her face and throwing it at Ben, who ducked. It hit Rook dead on in the face. Kevin started laughing only to have cake thrown into his face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Ben shouted.

And with those two words, food started flying everywhere. Even the plumbers and aliens from other planets were laughing as they threw food at anyone and everyone in the place. The only thing that seemed to stay untouched was the cake.

And so the fight went on for about fifteen minutes before someone finally called a halt to all the throwing of the food and the cake was cut and given to everyone. After that, it was time for the throwing of the bouquet as this was a custom on earth.

Rachel blinked as she caught the white and yellow roses without even trying. She looked to her left and blushed when she saw Rook in her sight. Melody and Ben pointed to the two, as they chanted. "ROOK AND RACHEL SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES ROOK WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!".

Ben then looked at his new wife with love in his eyes. "So Melody, is this everything you ever wanted?"

"Not quite everything." She said kindly as she stared at his bright green eyes with love as well.

Ben smiled as their loves touched as they kissed again but this time as a married couple. When they stopped, Ben then asked, "Ready to go?"

"Go where?" She wondered.

"Anywhere you want. We have the whole universe to explore."

"I don't care where as long as I'm with you all the way." She answered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled as he activated his omnitrix and turned into Big Chill and carried his bride away in the sky after the party.

In the end, all turned out to be a rather perfect wedding day, even though it took hours just to get clean.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Neomoon585's words: It took a while, but I finally finished the story, Skellington girl. I hope you have enjoyed it these past few days. I hope to see your reviews when I continue writing my peach story.**

**FYI: I don't own the song "Love is in Bloom."  
**

**Please don't forget to review because I love reading them.**


End file.
